


The Man He Will Become

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura picks up Lee at an official event on his 18th birthday. Drabble written for BSG Kink on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man He Will Become

It’s not that he’s the son of the officer being honored at the party. It’s that Richard actually looks up from his secretary’s cleavage when she waltzes past him with the dashing young man with the chiseled features wearing dress greys. 

It’s her hotel room and when she goes to stand after removing his pants and her shoes his erection is out of his boxers and hovering just near her mouth. 

She shoots him a look. 

“Hey, it’s my birthday.”

There’s something about the way he says it, an unsurety that tells her this is how he thinks a Viper jock is supposed to act rather than who he really is, that keeps her from slapping him and kicking him out of her room. 

“Don’t ever use that line on a woman ever again. And don’t you dare tell me how old you are.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She winces and he looks down, embarrassed. 

“What would you like for me to do?”

She knows she should send the kid back down to the party, drink some water to avoid the coming hangover, and climb into her nicely made bed. 

“Frak me, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
